paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Ashes Helps Save A Day
Hey guys, this is my first actual story, the other two were like a sort of introduction, all the stories that I write will be revolving around my OC Ashes, which you can find on my page. Once I finish his story, I will continue to my new one. I hope you enjoy it and wish to get more, have a great day, and happy writing. Thank’s to Jay I was able to use his OC, give him a shoutout! ' (It is a stormy day on adventure bay, the waves are crashing and people are heading indoors. All the pups head into the Lookout, at which then they realize that they need to lock the doors due to the heavy winds.) Ryder: Hey, can you give me a hand over here? Ashes: Got it. Ryder : Thanks that door was really heavy. Ashes: We gotta get down stairs or else it’ going to flood bad. Ryder: Yea, “Hey pups, meet me downstairs, we got work to do”. All: “On our way” (They get down stairs and it is completely flooded.) ' ' Rubble: Uh Ryder, This isn’t good. Ryder: It’s OK pups, we just need to find the source of the leak. ' ''' Zuma: Lets dive in, Found it Ryder, here plug it with this. Ryder: Got it. Rocky: Lets get it all drained out by opening the doors. ' Ryder: Good idea, Ill, get them open. ' ' (As water goes out, they all go up to look out)' ' Ashes: Well this isn’t the day that we planned.' ' Ryder: Well we can play pup pup boogie? Marshall: Oh yea, I love that game. (They all play pup pup boogie until they get a call from Mayor Goodway) Mayor Goodway: “Ryder, we need help down here, there is bad flooding and people are going to get hurt, bring the Paw Patrol” Ryder: “No job is too big, no pup is too small” (All look around) Chase: We are all here Ryder. Ryder: Oh, haha, alright pups, we have a big job ahead of us. Marshall: What is that?' ' Ryder: Mayor Goodway just informed us that there is bad flooding and people are starting to go mad. Rubble: Why would they get really mad? Ryder: Haha, not mad “mad” just going nuts over the flooding. Rocky: So does this mean we have to deal with water?' ' Ryder: Maybe, we will know eventually. Chase: SO what is the plan?' ' Ryder: Right, Chase, I will need you and your police car to move away any civilians who are in the way. ' Chase: Chase is on the case. ' Ryder: Zuma, I will need you and your hovercraft to rescue drowning civilians. Zuma: Lets dive in. Ryder: Marshall, if there are any fires, I need you to be on the lookout for them. Marshall: I’m fired up.' ' Ryder: Ashes, you will go with Marshall and help aid civi’s. Ashes: This could get ruff. Ryder: Skye, try with Zuma and rescue any civilians that may have gotten left behind. Skye: This pups gotta fly. Ryder: Paw patrol is on a roll. (Theme plays and they all get to their vehicles. All about to leave when they notice that the streets are flooded.) Zuma: I have some extra rafts for you ground pups as well; ruff ruff, rafts. (Two extra rafts pop out) Marshall: Looks like we are together, again. Ashes: Don’t be so sad, maybe you could learn something. Chase: Lets get going you two. Marshall: Ok. (They both row into the town, they are rescuing people on by one and takeing them to higher ground.) Skye: Hey got two more down there.' Chase: On it. (Marshall and Ashes go to town hall where they rescue Mayor and Chicaleta.) Ashes: Dude, there is a fire over there. ' ' Marshall: I got it, you stay with the Mayor until we can get an extract. ' ' Ashes: You got it. (The building is once again in flames, Marshall hears someone in the building who needs help)' ' Marshall: Hey where are you little dude? Voice: I’m in here help. Marshall: Coming. Voice: It’s in a lot of flames up here. Marshall: Ruff, Ruff, Hose, whoa, watch out.' ' (Sprays room and gets him out, building is collapsing and Marshall and the other dog just make it out in time.)' ' Danny: Hey, I’m Danny, Zumas older brother. ' ' Marshall: Oh I’m Marshall, Ashes little brother, I don’t know if you know him. ' '''Danny: I don’t think so, hey you are with the Paw Patrol no? Marshall: Yea I am, I’m the fire pup. Danny: Cool I could tell, say, I was just about to go to the lookout to check on Zuma. Marshall: Well as you could tell we are a little busy right now. Danny: I noticed, I ment before the storm hit. Marshall: Well you are welcome to tag along, just don’t make any trouble.' ' (They both go back and catch up with Ashes) Ashes: Hey you guys. Who is this. Marshall: This is danny, Zuma’s brother. Danny: Hey, Danny.' ' Ashes; Hey, Ashes. Marshall: We need to get back to the look out and re group. ' ' Ashes: Right bro, lets go. (They all get to the lookout.) Ryder: You are back, and you found Danny.' ' Danny: Hey, Zuma, you’re back little bro. Zuma: Danny, where have you been?' ' Danny: Well, I was in town and got trapped. Zuma: Thanks for saving him. Marshall: No problem Zuma. Ashes: Hey maybe we can all do something sometime. ' ' Marshall: Yeah, sure… Hey Zuma follow me.' ' Zuma: OK. Ashes: So.. are you and your brother pretty chill. ' ' Danny: Yea, we get along. Ashes: Wish I could say the same. Danny: Ah, brother trouble.' ' Ashes: You know the struggle? Danny: Are you kidding me? We had the struggle..' ' Ashes: Hmm.. Danny: He once didn’t talk to me for two weeks all because I refused to let him play. Ashes: What.. Danny: Yeah, never mind, not the point. The point is, he is your brother.. You stick together. Ashes: We do. Danny: Yeah, You do, you need to show him that you are capable of having a relationship. Ashes: Yea, So what should I do? Danny: You will know when the time comes. Marshall: Hey Ashes, wanna join us by the fire, you come too danny. Ashes: Yea that would be nice. (After a while of chatting and singing tunes, they all decided to play pup pup boogie) ' ' Rocky: Get ready for the best game ever. Ashes: So how do I play? Skye: Like this. ' ' Chase: Oh you are on! (Chase and Skye do a round that is perfect) ' ' Skye: Ha, beat you again. Chase: Hmm.. Ashes: Marshall, get ready. Marshall: For what, we know who is going to win.' ' Ashes: Oh do we now.' ' (They have a fun but competitive round of pup pup boogie) Marshall: Come on, thats not possible, just beginners luck. Ashes: Come on, we tied. ' 'Marshall: That was fun dude. Ashes: Yeah, we should hang out more. Danny: You’ll be there in no time. (They all get ready for bed and Ashes goes to Danny) ' ' Ashes: Hey. Danny: Yea, whats up? Ashes: What was it like when you guys finally made up? Danny: Like it never happened. ' ''' Ashes: Really, Hmm. well goodnight. Danny: Night, Ashes. Ashes: Tomorrow. Category:Fanon Stories Category:Stories Category:Episode Category:Crossover Episodes Category:Animals